


Popcorn, Goldfish, and Punching

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abby gets jealous, Abby is verbal sex, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Date, Flirty Abby, High School AU, Lesbian Mel, Mel has gay panic, OverWitch - Freeform, bi abby, movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Abby and Mel are officially going on their first date together...to the movies! However, when someone starts flirting with Mel, Abby comes to her defense in the only way Abby knows how.This is a one-shot based after the events of my first work "Projects With the Devil." It can be read by itself but will make more sense if you read my other work first.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, OverWitch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Popcorn, Goldfish, and Punching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! As you can tell I'm very eager to write for this ship and to provide as much content as I can for this fandom so here's a high school AU one-shot set after "Projects With the Devil!" Please leave comments, I always love to read them and receive feedback. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Also, all credit for the adorable idea of Abby loving goldfish snacks goes to Nadiahilkerfan (you should definitely check out his own OverWitch fanfics, they're amazing), thank you for letting me use this idea!

Mel was more nervous than seemed possible. Yeah, she had gone on a couple dates before, like with Niko when they were fourteen before the girl had moved to a different city and then there had been Jada for a little bit last year but that hadn’t really worked out. But this was a date with Abigael Jameson-Caine.  _ The  _ Abby. The Abby that had stolen Mel’s heart and probably held the key to her happiness in just her devilish smirk.

“You should wear the black ankle boots.” Mel turned to look at Maggie who was currently sitting across her bed, a wide smile on her face at the idea of Mel going on a date. Of course Maggie had volunteered to help Mel get ready since the girl was an absolute romantic. “They’ll go really well with the dress.”

Mel nodded her head gratefully and quickly slipped on the ankle boots. “Thank you, Mags. I really appreciate it.” With shaky legs, Mel quickly went to sit next to her sister to have a moment of peace. “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. I can’t believe Abby even-”

She cut herself off before she could spill all her insecurities to her younger sister. Honestly, Abby never seemed like the type to actually take someone on a date and woo them, much less a nerdy, high-strung girl like Mel. She didn’t even know how this date would go. What if Abby got bored with her? What if they ran out of things to talk about? Where was Abby taking her anyway?

“Hey, it’ll be great ok?” As if sensing her sister’s distress, Maggie sent her a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Abby’s awesome, from what I’ve heard and seen, and she must’ve seen just how amazing you are when she asked you out. So don’t worry, tonight will be great and you’ll have so much fun and one day you’ll look back at this on your wedding day and laugh at how nervous you were for some reason. I can just imagine the two of you in white dresses and the flowers can be roses maybe...” Maggie drifted off as if in deep thought.

Mel rolled her eyes at her sister’s hopelessly romantic notions. But, surprisingly, Maggie’s words actually seemed to soothe her nerves. She began to feel like this night was going to be good, and her and Abby were going to have a great time and go on many more dates. 

“And even if the date is terrible and you hate Abby after, you can just come home and rant to us while we laugh.” Maggie said with a teasingly nonchalant tone. Mel glared at her but before she could shove Maggie off the bed, the sound of the doorbell was ringing throughout the house. 

Mel froze where she stood as her nerves stood on end. She heard someone open the door downstairs and blurred voices talking to each other. 

_ Ok, you got this, Mel,  _ she told herself.  _ Abby likes you just as much as you like her. And you would do anything for her. _

With a nod of her head and a deep breath, she stood up from the bed with shaking legs. Maggie gave her a loud “go get your girl,” before Mel decided to finally make her way downstairs. When she reached the bottom, she saw Abby standing by the door talking with Macy. Mel took the moment to take in Abby’s pretty dress and leather jacket and the way she had perfectly curled her hair like usual, something so Abby and yet so different. This version of Abby was a girl going on a simple date with a person she liked, not the flirtatious persona she usually put on.

A second later, Abby noticed her standing there and her body seemed to straighten immediately. Her face was bright, hands fidgeting in her jacket pockets, and a grin sliding into place.

“Hey,” Abby’s accent was as posh as ever, not giving away the nerves that were evident in her hand position, “Ready to go?” 

With a last look at Macy and Maggie, who was watching from the top of the stairs with a giddy smile, Abby and Mel left for their first date, both so nervous but so ready.

  
  
  


When they had finally arrived at the secret destination of their date (Abby had refused to tell Mel in advance what exactly they’d be doing), Mel was more than surprised to see Abby had brought her to a movie theater.

“The movies?” Mel raised her eyebrows towards a grinning Abby. “I thought you would take me to a fight club or something.”

Abby just rolled her eyes as they started walking towards the doors. “Please, Mel, I have more class than that. Anyway, I thought movies on the first date was one of those American traditions? I see it all the time on television.” Abby took two tickets out of her pocket and Mel glimpsed the title of a comedy that had recently come out that was supposed to be good. Mel was silently grateful her and Abby had apparent similar tastes in movies and that she wasn’t going to be forced to watch some dumb cop movie or something. “Plus, they always snog in the back of the theater and I figured that sounded like fun.”

And that sounded more like Abby. Mel rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile that reached her face. Of course Abby would suggest making out, the girl was basically a physical representation of sex. 

“Unlike you, Abby, I actually like to watch the movie when I go to the theaters.” Mel watched as Abby gave her a fake frown, obviously exaggerated, before she pushed her button nose in the air and huffed.

“Fine, we’ll actually watch the movie. We’ll have plenty of time for snogging and more later.” Abby sent her a wink, Mel’s face erupting in flames at the taller girl’s ideas. “I’m going to buy some popcorn, ok? Be right back.”

Mel nodded happily as Abby walked towards the food counter, remembering how she had told Abby one time how much she loved theater popcorn. The fact that the girl had remembered such a small thing sent Mel’s heart beating erratically in her chest. Words were important, but what Mel really appreciated were actions. One action could equal a million words and feelings and Abby’s actions at the moment made Mel feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

“A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be at the movies alone.” A deep voice interrupted Mel’s thinking and she had to tear her eyes away from Abby’s distant form to see who was addressing her. Her eyes immediately landed on a guy that looked around her age with puffed up hair and a grin that sent a spark of anger through her body. 

Who the hell was this guy and what made him think he could flirt with her when she had literally just been standing with Abby? Mel wanted to just ignore him but after a few seconds of silence he was still staring at her expectantly.

“I’m actually with someone, so no thank you.” Mel sent him a fake smile, hoping that that would tell him she didn’t want anything to do with him. However, not even a minute later the guy was looking towards Abby’s direction and smirking.

“Who, that girl over there? Why can’t we all hang out?” While Abby’s signature smirk made Mel lighthearted and fluttery, this guy’s smirk just made her want to punch him on the spot.

“Listen, dude, I’m really not interested. Plus, I’m a lesbian so you really have no chance here.” Mel’s words were harsh as she spoke, as if she were ready to fight him with just her tone of voice.

Just as the guy opened his mouth to respond, someone cleared their throat and Mel turned to find Abby giving him a glare. She was holding a large bucket of popcorn in her arms so tightly that Mel thought it would break. If looks could kill, he would have died a million times over already. 

“Excuse me, but I think my date told you no already so you can just walk away now with whatever dignity you have left.” Abby’s voice was cold and her eyes like ice as she spoke, sending a shiver down Mel’s spine.

Mel’s jaw dropped open at Abby’s words, shocked at the taller girl’s obvious jealous side. The guy flinched at her sharp tone, but Abby’s words only seemed to make him defensive.

“Hey, I was just trying to have a good time. And I’m always open to-”

Before he could get in another word, Abby was suddenly just inches away from him, her face scowling and eyes hard. “Listen, arsehole, if you don’t back the fuck off I  _ will  _ punch you in the face. And trust me, I might look small but I’ve been told my right hook is deadly.” 

Mel had to try to hide her smile as the guy flinched backwards looking like he was trembling where he stood at the devilish look in Abby’s eyes. All Mel could think as she stared at her date was,  _ Yup, I definitely am the luckiest girl in the world. _

With a last dirty look, the guy walked away from them, probably deciding it wasn’t worth risking if Abby would actually punch him. Abby stared after him triumphantly before turning back to Mel. However, her face contorted into confusion when she glimpsed Mel’s smile.

“You’re hot when you’re angry.” Mel didn’t know where she had gotten the confidence to say that from but the words were out of her mouth before she could even think. Maybe Abby was already rubbing off on her.

Abby just raised her eyebrows and sent her a wink. “Mel, I’m always hot.”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Abby’s cockiness, finding it hilarious and ridiculous at the same time. “And oh so humble too.”

Abby’s lips split into a smirk as if telling her that being humble was overrated. At the moment, Mel couldn’t agree more. As Mel grabbed the popcorn from Abby’s arms, her eyes suddenly landed on a small package in her left hand. “What’ve you got there?”

Abby sent a wide grin towards Mel as she held up the small package in her hands. “Goldfish, only the best snack in the world.”

“Awww you know just the way to a girl’s heart. Popcorn, goldfish, and threatening to punch an entitled white boy.” Mel meant this as a teasing statement but Abby’s face immediately went serious. 

“The goldfish is for me. I only just discovered this snack when I came to America and I am not letting the opportunity to eat some go to waste.” Mel quirked an eyebrow at Abby’s apparently-real seriousness. “However, I can be convinced to share for a price.” And there was her normal, flirty nature again.

Mel simply rolled her eyes and hooked an arm into Abby’s. “Whatever, let’s go watch this movie. If it’s good, you might get a second date.”

Abby huffed at that but led Mel into the theater before they could miss the commercials (Mel had told Abby once that the commercials were obviously the best part of the theater experience).

Throughout the movie, it seemed as though Abby had forgotten completely about her idea of making out, her hazel eyes intensely trained on the theater screen the whole time. Mel could only watch her adorable girlfriend throughout the hour and a half as she laughed at the jokes and ate her goldfish more than happily. Mel even managed to steal a few goldfish occasionally from Abby’s bag, but she was sure that whatever the price was, she would be willing to pay it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story! I'm already working on another one-shot in what will hopefully be a collection of one-shots for this ship in the same High School AU. I'm always open to prompt requests and I love seeing anything you guys have to say! Thank you for reading and see you next time!


End file.
